


50 Snippets: Piccolo and Makoto

by Chibibee (Rebecky_Mo)



Series: Crystal Ball Universe (Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z Crossover) [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Snippets, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecky_Mo/pseuds/Chibibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gives him energy, and he grounds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Snippets: Piccolo and Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Drabbles/Sentences inspired by the Alpha prompts at [](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/profile)[**1sentenceorder**](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/).

**#01 - Comfort**  
It took a strong, green hand cradling her chin to pull equally green eyes away from the night sky, and a gentle thumb brushing away tears to allow the Senshi of Strength a moment to crumble.

 

 **#02 - Kiss**  
It was horribly awkward at first; she was one thousand years out of practice and a foot shorter, he was completely clueless about if he should close his eyes, where to put his hands, everything. They got better after some training though, and Piccolo was a stickler for _serious_ training...

 

 **#03 - Soft**  
The overwhelming warmth and sincerity of her smile, the unexpected hug of approval was all it took; he could see just why Makoto would follow her Queen anywhere.

 

 **#04 - Pain**  
Sprawled face-down, fighting the twitches in his muscles, Piccolo cursed his idea to keep metal-weighted clothing on while fighting a Senshi of Lighting.

 

 **#05 - Potatoes**  
She just smiled at Small Lady as she eyed the steaming Sweet Potatoes with reservation, "Just because something looks a little rough and bitter on the outside doesn't mean it's bad, you know. Sometimes they just need a little patience and understanding to see them as they can really be..." Jupiter blinked at her own words, and blushed a little.

 

 **#06 - Rain**  
She was the master of storms, utterly and completely. The raw power that could drop men to it's knees, send the weak crawling from the explosions of sounds and light that broke the dark skies; the pelting rain that could upturn and sweep away all in it's path as the ancient books said.

But the rain not only wiped the wreckage away, it brought a clean slate; new life, new opportunities, growth.

He finally let the water envelope him.

 

 **#07 - Chocolate**  
"I still don't get why you enjoy that stuff so much. It's brown, gloppy, melts all over the place..."

"Wish yourself into a woman and you'll understand, green bean."

"...You _really_ want another lesbian couple in the Sailor Senshi, don't you Haruka?"

 

 **#08 - Happiness**  
She'd given up simple dreams of her own true love years ago; who knew it would be resurfaced millenia later by a man without pretty words or flowers, but with an honest heart as surprised as she was?

 

 **#09 - Telephone**  
A flicker of white draping cloth just offscreen alerted her to his presence. She smiled.

"Hey, Piccolo."

A moment, then a soft chuckle; he never bothered coming into the view of Bulma's inter-universal vid phone (patent pending).

"Sailor Jupiter."

 

 **#10 - Ears**  
"You wiggle them in your sleep, you know."

"I do no such thing."

...

"--Do I?"

A soft giggle, and a half hearted growl.

" _Not funny_ , 'Koto."

 

 **#11 - Name**  
"So....who's this 'Sempai' your friends keep twittering so quietly about?"

 

 **#12 - Sensual**  
Makoto ran her eyes over Piccolo's form only once, stopping briefly at his new (wish-granted) 'body modification', and gently pushed him to sit on the bed.

"Tonight," she brushed her lips against his ear, "every touch, every moment of pleasure you've given me without expectation...will be given back to you, ten times over."

He didn't say a word (hell, how _could_ he?), a tiny tremor the only clue to his reaction.

 

 **#13 - Death**  
She's afraid to ask him how long Nameks typically live, because she knows no matter what, the answer will equal 'not long enough'.

 

 **#14 - Sex**  
"If he actually did have one, I think he'd be good enough to kill me." She shot back at the Saiyan Prince, blushing, but confident in her statement.

 

 **#15 - Touch (sequel to #45--Hell)**  
He didn't know what it was at first; his mind couldn't comprehend. A familiar feeling...feeling.

He could _feel_.

Familiar...silken, but far stronger than one would think; a flicker of energy running through it's touch. Brushing his hand (that's right, he had hands) softly. It was white; he didn't know what 'white' meant, but knew it was. He focused on the strong silk, trying to twine himself around it.

It would be okay now.

 

 **#16 - Weakness**  
He was born a demon; he would have no friends. But then he did, and it got him killed; it wasn't so bad.

He was born alone; he had no family. But then he did, and he was stronger for them, not despite them.

He was born a Namek; he could not love. But then she came, in strange short skirts and bows, and he wondered if he was ready for her.

 

 **#17 - Tears**  
Makoto had known it, knew it as an undeniable, unspoken truth; she had for years now. Still, she couldn't help the hot prickle in her eyes the first time Piccolo murmured 'I love you' in her ear.

 

 **#18 - Speed**  
Piccolo didn't know how fast he flew to catch the son of a bitch holding the glowing green gem (Makoto's gem, _Makoto...._ ); holding the Sailor Crystal in his hands, he just cared about how fast he could get it back where it belonged.

 

 **#19 - Wind**  
"Mpppfh!" Makoto groused as he cloth flung against her for the third time. He quickly pulled it away and couldn't help chuckling at the face she made.

"Sorry."

"Forget everything TV, movies and manga taught me; NO CAPES..."

"I thought you said they were 'romantic', or some nonsense."

She huffed and crossed her arms; "Well I changed my mind, they aren't." She pulled it away from his back...then stopped and grinned.

"Besides, it hides that nice butt of yours."

Green skin quickly turns purple, and he yanks his cape back into place, grumbling.

 

 **#20 - Freedom**  
No one stared at him; not here, in the centre of this glistening crystal city; no one made way on the sidewalk he travelled down. Not a gasp of fear, no shrieks or avoiding his eyes...

Makoto looked up from her drink and frowned. "Piccolo, are you okay?"

"Just fine." The Namek's mouth perked up in it's usual smirk; his eyes betrayed that it was better than that.

 

 **#21 - Life**  
They spoke of aliens with painted purple lips and monsters that drained the life of all they touched, of a young death in frigid arctic winds and being absorbed and used against your allies; in time they confided in each other, of her destiny and an ancient duty in an modern life, and his own past life that he feared would someday reclaim him soul; of bright smiles and unassuming eyes that changed their worlds forever; of growing so _tired_ of the danger, and the children that would someday have to take up the fight (they would fight forever if only to prevent such a fate).

It just seemed so easy to let it all out.

 

 **#22 - Jealousy**  
The two flew away from the balcony easily, neither really noticing just how their eyes lit up when they saw each other in that first moment of greetings; she did though, as if it lit fireworks between them.

Minako would later tease and prod Mako-chan on her 'affair', and laugh as she'd pinken and make horrible rebuttals.

Right now, she'd just allow herself a moment of of _wanting_.

 

 **#23 - Hands**  
"I can't believe you broke your arm smashing that creature's face in!" He hissed as Ami wrappped the casting muck over over Makoto's hand. "He was 4 times your size, you were out of Jupiter-mode, and you went after him _alone_. What would you have done if your strength didn't phase him?!"

"One, I'm plenty strong when I'm not Sailor Jupiter; two, he was about to eat that group of kindergarteners, I couldn't just wait for help! And as for number three? That was what my left hook was for." She gave a sheepish grin and raised her out of eyesight, already casted left hand...

Piccolo never said so, but she always suspected that was when he fell for her.

 

 **#24 - Taste**  
"Y'know, it's pretty ironic" Yamcha mused, glancing at his plate "that of all the senshi around, the brilliant chef and the guy who _doesn't_ eat fall for each other."

_'Her tea's pretty good, too.'_

 

 **#25 - Devotion**  
The two of them knew there might be a day when their homes (their families) would permanently separate them; both knew better than to ask the other to stay.

 

 **#26 - Forever**  
She wasn't sure why (maybe she should mention it to Pluto?), but the nine months until the two earths matched orbits again seemed so much longer than the last few millennia ever did.

 

 **#27 - Blood**  
"Ami-chan, if you wanna learn about Piccolo's regenerative abilities, I suggest you ask him for a DNA sample yourself; I am _not_ asking for you."

 

 **#28 - Sickness (prequel to #15--Touch)**  
"His antennae are a direct link to his brain. With them damaged, he's lost all of his senses; he's has no physical connection to us, trapped in his own mind." Dende said softly "They will heal in time; we just have to hope Piccolo can handle it until then."

Jupiter held the bedridden Namek's hand tightly in hers, and kept it there.

 

 **#29 - Melody**  
A dainty hand (one would never guess she could lift stone columns with them) stopped in his eyesight. "Come dance with me."

An eyeridge raised, and his vision turned up to sharp green eyes. "Why?" A warm smile.

"Why not?"

Their heartbeats thrummed to the rhythm, and a few moments later so did they.

 

 **#30 - Star (continuation of #37--Technology)**  
Makoto stared as the light erupted from the seven starry magic balls ('Dragon Balls'', he insisted, not just 'magic'), and the sky grew dark. As a mountain of green and gold scales appeared, topped by firey eyes, she couldn't stop herself from moving that much closer to an amused Piccolo.

 

 **#31 - Home**  
Sailor Jupiter smiled and watched as the 'unofficial diplomat' of the Second Earth took in the view from above; he really did try to be professional about it, tried not to stare.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, Terra Solar Dignitary Piccolo."

 

 **#32 - Confusion**  
"But why _me_ , Piccolo?"

Piccolo sighed in frustration and glanced over; "You're my best bet to get experienced, _useful_ answers; it's be ridiculously awkward with Gohan, and no way in hell am I asking Goku or Vegeta."

Krillin couldn't help but laugh at that, and scratched the back of his head. "Good point...Alright, what do you wanna know? "

 

 **#33 - Fear**  
"'Koto, I'm not...I don't have...I _can't_..."

"Shh..."

 

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Everyone watches as the Thunder Dragon roars towards the villian, opening it's gaping jaw wide to envelope him. Instead, a Masenko Beam erupts from the illusion's mouth like a raging yellow flame, blowing a hole through him before the final brain-frying blow.

Sailor Chibi Moon blinks before turning to 'Auntie Mako' "That...was _so. COOL._ "

Jupiter and Piccolo just look at at each for a moment, stunned; they finally turn their gazes away, blushing.

 

 **#35 - Bonds**  
"Minako-chan," a flushed Makoto hissed "you know I love you, but stop calling us Team Watermelon, or I give you a red mullet cut!"

 

 **#36 - Market**  
"You didn't have to help me with the groceries, you know. I mean, you don't even _eat_ any of this stuff; you shouldn't have to carry it!"

"Heh...If you had to rely on those food vacuums called 'Saiyans' for help, you'd have nothing left by the time you got back."

 

 **#37 - Technology (prequel to #30--Star)**  
She eyed the strange stopwatch-like device, turning it over in her hands as they walked out of Capsule Corp. "So, what're we doing with this thing?"

"It's a radar, to help us search."

"Search? For what?"

"You'll see."

If he didn't look so good with that mischievous smile, it'd be _really_ annoying.

 

 **#38 - Gift**  
Krillin jumped away, startled from the sudden action. He automatically pressed a hand to his cheek; no doubt it had lingering pink gloss on it. "Makoto, what the--?!"

"Piccolo mentioned that I owed you a _big_ thank you; I wasn't really sure what else to do."

No. Way. "So he...and you're...you two are?"

A little laugh, joined by a blush "We're keeping it quiet for now, seeing how it goes."

He couldn't help the shit-eating grin from covering his face. "That's great! Hey...take it easy on him at first; he's kinda new to this."

"I know; believe me, I'm willing to wait." She grabbed the lemonade and went towards the kitchen door. "Oh, and don't worry about 18; I made sure to ask her permission before I did this. Even I'm not _that_ suicidal."

 

 **#39 - Smile (continued from #14--Sex)**  
She really hadn't needed to defend him from Vegeta's snarky comment (he was used to those by now), but he couldn't help a tiny grin of pride at her declaration.

 

 **#40 - Innocence**  
He looks at the picture on more than one occasion, whenever he gets the chance to, really. Faces a little rounder than the ones he was introduced to, less defined bodies under brown, blue and grey school uniforms, and green eyes that looked even brighter than the ones he fell in love with.

 

 **#41 - Completion**  
"On this day, we proudly announce to you, our people, the signing of the Treaty of Twinship between Terra Solar and Terra Luna. May this be only the beginning of many years of prosperity and peace between these two Earth's and it's inhabitants." Cheers rang out at Capsule Corp as the doglike king of Terra Solar shook hands with King Endymion and Queen Serenity of Terra Luna on television, for both worlds to see.

No one noticed her brush her hand against his, nor the small smile he gave her in return.

 

 **#42 - Clouds**  
She sees the stoic, almost angry (not antisocial, cautious, _fearful_ ) face he shows outside his tiny circle of trust, and waits; blue skies always peek out from even under the worst storm clouds.

 

 **#43 - Sky**  
Two warriors, both in shades of green, pink, and white, gazed at the giant hole in space, and strange (but freakishly familiar) planet seen through it;

"Nothing good can come from this...".

 

 **#44 - Heaven (continued from #14--Sex and #39--Smile)**  
The mumbled "I think I just committed murder/suicide" coming from the exhausted (Kami-- _overwhelmed_ ) Namek prompted a giddy gigglefit from his lover as she brushed sweaty bangs from her eyes.

 

 **#45 - Hell**  
Piccolo knew the war that began the Crystal Age affected Makoto deeply, but when he followed her to endless fields of glowing white stones..."for every crystal, a planet died, incalcuable innocents lost, senshi devoured by the darkness or saved through death by a comrade's hand. My hand."....he realized he didn't have a clue.

 

 **#46 - Sun**  
Makoto stepped out of the ship and blinked, taking in soft aqua grass bristling in the warm breeze, the spring green sky, and the three brilliant, burning lights hanging within it. "Oh Piccolo...it's beautiful."

 

 **#47 - Moon (part of #03--Soft)**  
"Once upon a time, a young man and woman from two different worlds met, and fell in love, even though it was forbidden; it surpassed death, and brought light to darkness...but above all, it made them happy." Neo-Queen Serenity took Piccolo's hands in hers and smiled. "How could I deny Mako-chan the chance to have that for herself?"

 

 **#48 - Waves**  
"Dammit girls, that was _NOT FUNNY_!" The drenched Jovian cried as the Quartet howled with laughter above the ocean (and Piccolo wrung out his cape).

 

 **#49 - Hair**  
 _Damn that youma to hell_ ; Makoto tucked some loose strands behind her ear. "You really think it looks okay?" She couldn't help eyeing herself in the mirror again, scrutinizing. Her boyfriend walked up behind her and brushed his hand through shoulder length auburn curls, down to the stitched gash inches from her neck, and back up to her cheek.

"Stop worrying about it; it's fine."

 

 **#50 - Supernova**  
Piccolo couldn't help the wicked smirk as electricity sparked in Makoto's eyes, tiny explosions of light making her green eyes seem black.

_'Someone is in for a **world** of hurt...glad it isn't me.' ___


End file.
